What If
by soon2thebae
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Sebelum Kai dan Sehun ada apa-apanya. KaiHun.


**What If**

**Pairing: **Kai x Sehun

**Desc:** Sebelum Kai dan Sehun ada apa-apanya.

•

•

•

Di dalam cerita ini, para EXO-K member tinggal dalam satu asrama. Kai dengan Kyungsoo menempati kamar di lantai bawah. Chanyeol dengan Baekhhyun menempati kamar 201 dan yang terakhir, Suho dengan Sehun menempati kamar 202.

**Creak. **

Mata Sehun terbuka merasa ada yang mengganggu istirahatnya di kasur. Ternyata ada Kai yang sedang betah menatapnya dengan handuk setengah basah menggantung di lehernya sembari bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan tidur di kasurku?"

"Oh, maaf, aku nggak punya tenaga buat jalan ke kamarku," balas Sehun, seperti ada gambaran awan suram di sekitarnya. Mengingat kembali beberapa saat yang lalu mereka berenam dilatih sama sang _trainer _yang galaknya minta ampun. Sepertinya dia benar-benar capek selesai latihan hingga tak punya tenaga lagi. "Jauh," omelnya. Padahal cuman beda beberapa langkah.

Sekarang itu Sehun di kamarnya Kai dan Kyungsoo karena kamar mereka yang paling dekat sama kamar mandi luar. Sehun juga kebetulan habis mandi. Jadi dengan seenaknya aja karena dia paling muda dan notabenya sering dimanja alias _maknae on top_, sekalian aja deh tidur-tiduran.

"Jadi, kamu tidur di atas kasurku seenaknya saja ya?" monolog Kai sambil dia mendekati kasurnya sendiri dengan Sehun yang masih tidur di atas kasurnya.

Kai duduk di lantai, mendekati Sehun, dia menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Agak nggak biasa, Hun.. Kamu tiba-tiba tidur kaya gini." Dieluskan tangannya ke kepala Sehun, mengusap beberapa kali rambut anggota termuda EXO itu.

"Kamu capek, hmm?" disertai senyum menawannya ketika secara tidak sadar lama kelamaan tangan Kai turun untuk mengelus pipi Sehun. Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Sehun menatap lama pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Iya, aku lagi capek."

"Hmm.." Kai bergumam pelan sebagai balasan.

Tangan Sehun ikut menyentuh pelan tangan Kai dan menempelkan pipinya lagi layaknya dia meringkuk kedinginan, "Hanya sebentar aja.. Jadi, tolong pinjam tanganmu ya, Jongin-ie." pinta Sehun dengan memanggil nama aslinya.

Awalnya, Kai diam aja dan membiarkan Sehun bertingkah seperti itu karena memang dia yang termuda dan sering dimanja. Jadi, Kai pikir ini bukan apa-apa. Akan tetapi, dia berpikir bahwa ini itu apa-apa lalu tanpa sadar menarik tangannya agak kasar hingga membuat Sehun terkejut. "Stop, Hun!"

**Deg! Deg!**

_Sehun-ie kenapa sih? _

_Bukankah tadi itu berbahaya?! _

_Tidak, yang berbahaya itu adalah... _

_...aku,_ batin Kai.

Dengan secepat kilat, tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di atas Sehun. "Aduh, Jongin-ie! Ada apa tiba-tiba kok gini?" Sehun memasang wajah heran, "Mmm, sebenarnya tanganmu aja sudah cukup. Lagipula, kamu ini agak berat di atasku."

"Sialan kamu, Hun! Maksudnya kamu nggak mau punyaku yang lain?! Maunya cuma tanganku doang?!" seru Kai sambil menatap Sehun. Entah kenapa, ini mulai ambigu.

"Memangnya kamu mau kasih itu ke aku?" balas Sehun dengan ambigu pula.

Apakah mereka benar-benar sadar dengan ucapan yang barusan mereka ucapkan atau tidak ya? Jika ya, sungguhlah itu mengandung banyak makna. Mungkin saja, salah satu dari mereka akan malu dengan ucapan mereka sendiri. Entah terjadi apa di antara kedua pemuda itu saat bergantian menatap satu sama lain.

Ada sesuatu yang mendorong Kai untuk melakukan sesuatu. "Hun.. Kamu tau apa yang kamu katakan tadi, kan?" Ditariknya kerah kaos Sehun dengan kasar oleh Kai sebelum dia bawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya.

Peluk erat. "Nggak lagi bercanda kan, Hun."

_Aku akan menyayangimu, pasti!_

_Cih, sialan._

_Kalau kamu ngga suka, tolak aku, Hun! __Kalau perlu tolak aku sungguh-sungguh._

Kai memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. "Kamu lagi capek, kan, Hun? Kalo gitu, tidur aja. Aku tidur di atas. Tapi, kalau kamu nggak apa-apa kita barengan, aku tidur di bawah juga. Bareng kamu." Sembari tangan Kai masih meluk Sehun, tangannya yang lain memegang kepala belakang Sehun agar pelukan mereka semakin erat. Tak lupa Kai mengelus lembut rambut itu.

Sedangkan Sehun yang dipeluk, membatin dalam hati, _perbedaan__ badan kita sungguh berbeda._

Dan entah Sehun sadar atau tidak melakukan ini, dia membalas pelukan Kai.

• • •

Paginya saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol main ke kamar Jongin dan Kyungsoo...

"_What the-" _

"Chanyeol-a, tetangga kita sedang tidur bersama! Kita punya situasi yang harus kita laporkan!"

Ya, benar yang dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Ternyata Kai dan Sehun ketiduran. Posisi tidur mereka gak kalah romantis sama sepasang kekasih.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, hah."

"Kita harus laporkan ini ke Suho-hyung dan Kyungsoo! Mereka harus tahu!"

**Selesai... **

a/n: one shot sebelum cerita selanjutnya sekaligus ini buat permintaan maaf karna lama pake bangett. buat kepastian waktu, author masih awam jadi yaa gitu tapi yang jelas ngga bakal ditinggalin kalo ngga ada info yang jelas.

btw tentang wattpad, sebenernya author udah buat akun, cuman belum berani buat cerita di sana, mau di sini aja dulu hehehehe. makasih buat semuanya ya!! love you all!!


End file.
